Exsonigon
Exsonigon (pronounced ECKS-on-ih-gon) is a dual-type Dragon/Normal legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon, but when fused with Impertogon and Palisaegon, it will become the Mythical Pokémon Abzolugon. Along with Impertogon, Palisaegon, and Abzolugon, Exsonigon is a member of the Status Quartet. Biology Physiology Gender differences Exsonigon is a genderless species. Special abilities Exsonigon is capable of running faster than the speed of light. It is the embodiment of speed and is referred to in legend as the "Hero of Velocity." Exsonigon is the only Pokémon capable of learning Burst Dash, a Dragon-type attack that is always guaranteed to strike first, even before the usage of moves such as Protect or Fake-Out. If it hits the opponent, Burst Dash will sharply raise Exsonigon's speed. Behavior It is said that Exsonigon will appear before Pokémon Trainers who tend to act in haste. It also admires other speed-attributed characteristics, such as impatience. Habitat Because Exsonigon thinks so quickly, the electric pulses generated by its brain create an intense energy within its body. This energy can be harmful to Exsonigon if it remains immobile for too long, so this Pokémon never remains in a particular location and is always on the run. Exsonigon only stops to rest when the excess energy that gives it its desire to run has dissipated. It then seeks out a flat, wide-open grassland, where it can start running again without environmental hindrance the next time there is an energy surge in its body. Diet Once captured, Exsonigon will eat Pokémon food like any other Pokémon. In the anime Major appearances Exsonigon starred alongside the other members of the Status Quartet in the nineteenth Pokémon movie. Along with Impertogon and Palisaegon, it was able to speak through telepathy. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Other appearances Game data NPC appearances *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Destiny'' - Exsonigon was once a human who entered the Pokémon world of his own free will alongside his two brothers, who, in turn, became the legendary Pokémon Impertogon and Palisaegon. Together, the three brothers were in search of their father, who had been trapped in the Pokémon world after disappearing mysteriously several months before. By the time the three brothers found their missing kin, who had been transformed into the evil Bedlam Pokémon Abzolugon, it was too late to save him. The father had to be defeated before he ended up destroying the Pokémon world and its symbiote, the human world from which he originated. The three brothers ended up giving their lives to stop Abzolugon, and they went down in history as the Soldier of Speed, Soldier of the Sword, and Soldier of the Shield. Abzolugon vanished into oblivion, and the souls of the sacrificed brothers were laid to rest deep within mysterious dungeons across the land. Several years later, when Abzolugon's return becomes imminent, the three Sisters of Fate (Clothatia, Lachevita, and Atropotema) summon another human to the Pokémon world. This human becomes a Pokémon Guardian, and it soon becomes his task to resurrect Exsonigon, Impertogon, and Palisaegon so that they may lend him their power so that he may destroy Abzolugon once and for all. Pokédex entries Game locations In side-games Exsonigon has yet to appear in a side-game. In events Exsonigon has yet to be distributed through events. Held items Wild Exsongion have a 10% chance of being found holding a Quick Claw. Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring By events Special moves Side game data Evolution Trivia *No other Pokémon shares the same type combination with Exsonigon. *Exsonigon is the only member of the Status Quartet to boost a single stat through effort value yield. Origin Exsonigon is based on a roadrunner, a genus of ground cuckoo that is capable of running at speeds of up to 20 miles per hour. Name origin Exsonigon's name is a combination of the terms "expeditious," "sonic," and "dragon." Exsonigon's Japanese name, "Furasshuran", is a combination of 'フラッシュ', "flash," and 'ラン''', "run." This not only references the fact that Exsonigon is the embodiment of speed, but also its ability to run faster than the speed of light. Category:Pokémon